User blog:Duncanrules/The Ridonculus Race - Voting Style
So this blog will be about racing around the world. There will be some newbies and the season's hosted by Chris. So here are the teams: Shorttimes The Shorttimes are Staci and Beardo, previous reality participants that have never outranked another player and hope to do so and maybe win this season! Surfers No, not Geoff and Brody. Geoff and Bridgette! Bridgette and Geoff, you already know: They surf, kiss, mess up their own aftermath shows with arguing, Geoff or Bridgette fans, start rooting! Manipulators The Manipulators are the main antagonists of this season, Heather and Alejandro. I know they've already been antagonists of a season, but they are going to be again! Besties Katie and Sadie are coming back. Pretty obvious, to be honest. Athletes Despite making Heather and Gwen look like they want to live together, Lightning and Jo are teaming up for another season to win that million dollars! Evildoers I don't care if Max and Scarlett aren't buddy-buddy anymore. Max forgave Scarlett after the Cannon of Shame and the two spent some time together, turning into a weaker, nicer, version of Heather and Alejandro. Sisters Amy and Samey didn't work things out, but they're pretty much the Chet and Lorenzo of this season just they probably won't end their feud. Survivalists Shawn and Jasmine. Need I say more? Cool People Originally, I was going to dump Gwen with Duncan but I realized if Trent was back, I could have Courtney, Duncan, AND Gwen. Daters You already know, it's Duncan and Courtney. Mother and Son DJ is here, but this time, with his Mama. They will either win the million or go home to Mama's delicious lasagna. (I don't know what they cook, but what I've learned from this family, they cook good). Eaters The members of this team debuted in different seasons and had no interaction in Total Drama, but I decided to get this team anyway: Owen and Sam. They met each other when Sam got banned from a restaurant at the same time as Owen did. And they were friends ever since. Spouses Sierra randomly visited Cody at his school because she creepily found out which one he went to and "married him". Cody refused, so Sierra had to bribe him with teaming up with Cody to win the million bucks! Strange Lovers Mike and Zoey are a strange pair, but they somehow have a thing for each other. They even made it to the final two together! Anyway, I'm bringing them back even though they don't have much drama. I just have to say Mal MIGHT have a cameo. Best Friends Beth and Lindsay are tight after Beth won or placed second in season two. Despite Lindsay going to jail and the two breaking up when she came back for Total Drama All-Stars, but after the Flush of Shame took Lindsay to New York, the two reunited and came back for the Ridonculus Race. Annoyers Another non-interaction team, the Annoyers. Anne Maria and Blaineley are back and they met in New York during the finale. They think they'll win by annoying all the othre teams into elimination. Singers Ella teamed up with a bird. A BIRD. Don't ask what I was thinking with this one. My guess is, she won't last a week. Date vs. Hate Sky had an issue with Dave after Total Drama: Pahkitew Island, and the only way to get Dave to forgive Sky was to team up with him for a second shot at the million bucks! Showoffs Justin and Tyler are constantly showing off for girls, even though they didn't reach the merge of Total Drama Island, only competed in two seasons, and made it to the top ten only once. And the reason Justin did was because he was the antagonist and Tyler was a pain magnet. Pathetic, much? Stay Tuned for Episode 1! Episode 1 will come out this Friday, March 25, 2016! Nineteen teams, twenty-six episodes, a few double-elimination rounds, ten pounds of drama, and one million dollars! Who will win this Ridonculous Race - Voting Style? Find out by tuning in! Category:Blog posts